


Iris

by Claire



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Ancient Devices, Angst, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-27
Updated: 2006-05-27
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: They're apart, even when they're together





	Iris

John lies on the bed, fingers tight around the smooth sphere he's holding. _On_ , he thinks, feeling the vibration from the sphere start to run through his fingers. Closing his eyes he lets the soft humming wash through him as he waits. He wants this to work, _needs_ this to work.

Without warning, the cadence of the humming changes and John feels ghost-like fingers running over his body. They move over his body, skimming his nipples before going back to roll and pinch.

John's hands are fists by his side, the chill coming from the sphere branding him. The fingers move again, down his side this time, raking nails over his ribs.

_Caldwell watching him every time he stands too close to Rodney._

Fingers grasp his cock, tight and steady, stroking it to hardness.

_"They're threatening to pull one of you from the expedition."_

The rhythm is hard, fast - how he likes it. A thumb brushes over the head of his cock, but the precome stays gathered there.

_"We'll find a way around it. They can't stop us."_

The touch is faster now, sharper, and John's balls tighten. A fingernail scratches up the length of his cock, pushing John over the edge. And he's coming without ever having touched himself.

_"They already have."_

Across the city, Rodney opens a hand and lets an Ancient sphere roll from his grip before he curls in on himself and wonders why his face feels wet.


End file.
